


Oni's Mark

by Kokorokirei



Category: K/DA- Universe, K/DA-Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: Akali Centric, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Monster Girls, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: When it happened for the first time, Akali was in front of a crowd, in front of Cassiopeia, exposed for all to see. Alone. Scared. Humiliated.She needed a Belle to her Beast. She needed Evelynn.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 340
Collections: K/DGay





	1. Release

**Author's Note:**

> If Cassiopeia is your favorite character and you love her, this might not be the fic for you. However, if you love that twisted snake, then go right ahead. :)

When it happened the first time, it was a horrific mess. It was devastating. It was humiliating. It was…a nightmare.

The first time Akali let her emotions lose control, it had to be in front of hundreds of staring eyes. In front of potential business partners, artists to collaborate with, and companies that wanted to sponsor K/DA, it had to happen to Akali. Of all the days, it had to be the night she lost control in front of Cassiopeia.

Cassiopeia. A fucking wretch. A snake in devil’s clothing. An Evelynn’s admirer…

Before the party, Akali was nervous about going to an elite class party with some of the richest figures in the music industry. Kai’sa was used to meeting formal members of high class, having met a few respectable judges when she was in Hong Kong’s  _ Can You Dance _ competition. Ahri and Evelynn were already well established in the music industry and business agents practically flocked to them, instead of the other way around. If they wanted to get a sponsorship, all they had to do was snap their fingers. Akali on the other hand...the most formal meeting she ever had was confronting her parents about her decision to quit the dojo. And that ended horribly…

“It’ll be okay, Akali,” Kai’sa had told her. “Just relax and go with the flow. I’ll be with Ahri and you’ll be with Evelynn.”

Akali felt a pair of hands wrap around her shoulders, massaging the tension that started to form in her muscles. In her ear, she heard the sweet, husky voice of her lover whispering, “You won’t be alone, darling. I won’t let anyone take you away from me.”

Akali looked up into those golden, sharp eyes, glowing brightly under those magenta bangs that swooped over to the right side of a smooth, slender face. Evelynn gazed down at Akali with a small smile on her painted lips. The edge of her lips was curled upwards, always giving her an impression of a sly smirk. Her sharp eyebrows curve perfectly at the arch, adding an edginess to her image. On the outside, Evelynn can be described as devilish, malicious, and a little shrew. On the inside, Evelynn can actually be described as devoted, reasonable, and warm. She was anything but evil, despite what tabloids said.

“Who is going to take some cliche ninja wannabe rapper away from you?” Akali joked, rubbing the back of her head.

Evelynn’s eyes turned dark and her voice turned low. Akali knew she was going to get it. Evelynn hated when she made self-deprecated jokes about herself. “You’re not cliche, Akali. You’re unique. That so-called critic doesn’t know what he is saying.”

“Meh, maybe he’s kinda right.”

“No, he’s not.”

“Maybe he is.”

“No. He is not.”

“Aw, the lovey-dovey couple is fighting,” Ahri chimed in as she entered the room, putting on an earring. 

“We’re not fighting,” Evelynn huffed. “I’m putting Akali down for putting herself down.”

“Sounds romantic,” Kai’sa teased.

“That’s what Sivir does for you,” Ahri commented, reaching out to fix up the ends of Kai’sa’s hair, smoothing it out. “Except it always ends with someone going down for the other.”

Kai’sa squealed, skipping away from Ahri. “Shut up! We forgot to lock the door that one time. Leave it alone.”

Ahri giggled, chasing after Kai’sa who was already heading out the door, and said, “Never!”

Akali chuckled at her unnies’ silliness, seeing them laughing and smiling. It helped alleviate her nerves. “That was pretty funny. Sivir wouldn’t come back to the house for weeks.”

Evelynn didn’t respond to Akali’s comment. Instead, she looked sadly at Akali as she said, “You know you’re talented, right, darling?”

Akali gave Evelynn a sympathetic smile. She knew that the succubus means well and it made her giddy to see how much she cared. When they started dating, Akali often thought that this relationship might not last. It might be a fling and Evelynn would move on as if nothing had happened. It was a horrible thought but when you’re dating a famous diva that has been rumored to play around with anyone, one couldn’t help but feel these doubts that you’re another toy for her to mess around with.

Obviously, Evelynn disproved those tainting doubts. She was loyal and put a considerable amount of work into this relationship. She has proven to Akali, time and time again, that she was serious about having a relationship with her. In turn, Akali felt she needed to step up her game. Enough with belittling herself, show Evelynn that she is worthy of her love.

“I know, babe,” Akali said, taking Evelynn’s hand into her own. “Sorry, I’ll work on my self-confidence a bit more.” 

Evelynn was satisfied with that answer. She smiled warmly at the rapper, stroking small circles on Akali’s hand with her thumb. “Good, because you’re talented, amazing, smart, artistic, cute, adorable-”

“Okay, okay!” Akali cried out, blushing. She raced to the front door, pulling Evelynn along. “Let’s go! Kai’sa and Ahri are waiting for us!”

Akali could imagine the mischievous smirk on Evelynn’s lips as she responded back with, “Of course, darling.”

At first, everything was well. The girls arrived at the party, greeted by flashing cameras and screaming reporters asking random questions. Ahri and Evelynn took the lead, mostly to protect their inexperienced members. They answered a few questions and then led the group into the party where it was much quieter. From there, people that Akali did not recognize came up to them as if they were lifelong friends. Someone complimented Akali’s performance on the music video, one asked if Kai’sa would be willing to be a guest judge on a dance competition show, another asked Ahri if she’s releasing any more of her FOXY products, and a brave soul asked Evelynn if she is willing to model for some underwear line.

It took some time for the crowd to loosen up and let K/DA get some breathing room. In the corner of her eyes, Akali saw Ahri and Kai’sa drift off together, talking to some other group. At least they were together and she stuck with Evelynn, even refusing to go off alone to get food despite how hungry she was. Yet, it seemed Evelynn was always one step ahead of her. With such ease and swiftness, Evelynn politely excused them from the group they were talking with, guiding Akali to the buffet table. Thank god, Akali wasn’t sure how long her empty stomach could take it.

With a full belly, Evelynn and Akali were dragged into another conversation with some elite businessmen and a sponsoring agent. Yada yada, how about K/DA invest in this product or that? Maybe model for this clothing brand? Or go on tour with this artist to boost sales? Akali barely paid attention. It was hard to follow along. However, as long as Evelynn took care of the talking, she was fine standing around, absently listening.

That changed when she came. Cassiopeia Du Couteau.

She must have come later than K/DA because when she entered the room, she demanded attention. All eyes on her, Cassiopeia was a socialite name that everyone knew. If you didn’t, get out of this party then.

Wearing a long, green dress that hugged her hips, with the tailcoat slithering behind her, and a black corset that accentuated her bosom, Cassiopeia was a snake that could not be ignored or else she’ll bite when you least expect it.

Akali heard about Cassiopeia from Ahri and Evelynn, mostly about how annoying she is. Whatever Cassiopeia wanted, she got it. There are no debates or arguments, and she was willing to go through any illegal means to claim her territory. It was even more shocking that Sivir revealed that she had a history with Cassiopeia, left with a scar on her back after being betrayed by the snake. So to put it simply, K/DA weren’t the biggest fans of Cassiopeia.

But did Cassiopeia care if people like her? No. 

The woman took one glance at the room and immediately caught Evelynn in her viper stare. She found her prey, now she was ready to pounce. The moment that Cassiopeia took her first step towards Evelynn, Akali felt something dark stir within her. A knife of pure rotten hate started to dig into her stomach, opening a wound of emotions that she couldn’t even name. Cassiopeia was triggering something primal within her. Something monstrous…

“Evelynn,” Cassiopeia greeted, ignoring Akali completely. She gave Evelynn a warm smile, as warm as a cold woman with sharp fangs could muster.

As curt as possible, Evelynn greeted, “Cassiopeia.”

“How have you been? You’ve been quite productive since joining K/DA,” Cassiopeia said, giving a full-body glance at Evelynn, from head to toe. Akali glared at those yellow-green eyes rolling up and down. She could see those black slits widening as it enjoyed the sight of Evelynn’s body. It was disgusting.

“Yeah, I’ve been busy,” Evelynn answered. She gently held Akali’s hand, tightening her grip to reassure the fuming ninja. It helped relax Akali and it also felt nice to silently boast that she has something special with Evelynn, not Cassiopeia. With renewed confidence, Akali puffed her chest up, ready to tackle anything that the snake could throw at her. “Work and personal relationships have been keeping me occupied.”

Akali refrained herself from giving Cassiopeia a huge ‘fuck you’ smirk when Evelynn practically hinted that she’s taken. But...the snake didn’t even bat an eyelash. “Understandable, I hope you don’t get too stressed out. Just know you are more than welcome to relax at my summer home if life gets too rough. The invitation is still open.”

_ I see _ , Akali thought.  _ Guess Evelynn rejected her invitation before. Haha, stupid snake. _

“I appreciate the offer but I already have someone who helps me relax,” Evelynn answered. To emphasize what she said, Evelynn purposely looked down at their connected hands, smiling softly. To make sure that Cassiopeia was listening, she added, “By the way, I don’t believe you have met Akali, our talented rapper of K/DA.”

Before Akali would introduce herself, Cassiopeia quickly said, “Yes, we didn’t meet. Nice to meet you, Akali. I’m Cassiopeia. I’ve known Evelynn for a long time.”

_ Well, I know Evelynn personally... _ Akali faked a smile. “Nice, I’m her girlfriend.”

Akali could see Evelynn holding back a laugh. She knew that Evelynn enjoyed that direct revelation, in fact, it made her proud to see the shy maknae be so bold. 

There was a look of shock on Cassiopeia’s face but it was short-lived as she replied with, “How cute.”

Every drip of condescending disdain was etched on those two words alone and it pissed Akali off. What was worse was that Cassioepia knew it annoyed her and she enjoyed looking down at the rapper. If other members of the party didn’t invite themselves to join a new conversation with them, Akali was sure she would have started retaliating back at that snake.

However, Evelynn silently rubbed Akali’s back, making the rapper look up at her. While Evelynn was listening to some other person’s request for collaboration on a project, Akali saw her sneak a few comforting glances at her. In their silent language, Evelynn was telling her, ‘Don’t worry, I’m yours.’ All in front of Cassiopeia, which made Akali internally gloat.

After a while, Evelynn and Akali drifted off into another group’s conversation while Cassiopeia went her separate way. Unknown to the rapper, she purposely didn’t go far. 

For a moment, Akali thought everything was back to normal and soon this party will end, K/DA will go home, and maybe Evelynn might reward her for that little declarative statement from earlier. Akali couldn’t help but let out a silly grin and when Evelynn asked why she was smiling, she tried to dismiss it. However, Evelynn could read her mind and she gave her a certain look. A look that told Akali that she knew what she was thinking of and she will act on it when they are home alone.

With that silent promise, Akali continued to engage in conversation with other guests with a happier heart. For a moment, she forgot about Cassiopeia. Just for one small moment…

In Akali’s peripheral vision, she spotted the familiar long, green dress and black corset, making her heart sink. How could one person’s presence be so damn annoying? She was talking to other people, not paying attention to Evelynn and Akali. No harm there. At first, Akali was going to ignore Cassiopeia until she heard Evelynn’s name coming from the snake’s lips.

“Evelynn is beautiful as usual,” Cassiopeia said.

Hearing Evelynn’s name from Cassiopeia’s lips sent a wave of possessive anger down Akali’s spine. It didn’t sound right. It sounded so wrong. But...the words were harmless. She was just complimenting.

_ Calm down... _ Akali told herself. She looked at Evelynn to see if she noticed Cassiopeia’s presence but she was too engaged in a conversation about future projects with a director.

“Too bad she isn’t as loose as she was before.”

Something didn’t sound right about that statement. Akali’s red flags started flaring. She knew she should be ignoring that snake but it was right within her vicinity. The damn woman was close enough to be heard by Akali but far enough to not arouse any suspicion from Evelynn. She methodically placed herself in the perfect spot where she can speak at normal levels and still be heard by anyone within a reasonable distance. Which was Akali.

“Is she really taken though? By that small rapper?” Someone in Cassiopeia’s group asked. 

She replied with, “Hard to believe...but even if she is taken, I’m sure she’s still open. If you know what I mean.”

There was a small round of chuckles. The way it sounded, so lewd and disgusting, it made Akali’s blood boil. 

“You know, my buddy claims that Evelynn sucked him off to pay off one of her cars in the music video,” said another member of the group. “Said it was the best blowjob he ever got from a slut.”

_ What the actual fuck! _ Akali couldn’t believe this. They were spreading ridiculous rumors about Evelynn and right within earshot of the rapper. No, that rumor isn’t true at all. Evelynn has paid for every single one of her cars in her collection with her own hard-earned money.  _ Ignore it...just ignore it.  _

“How crude,” Cassiopeia remarked. “Don’t be telling things like that. It’s not the time and place for it.”

Even though Cassiopeia was refuting the insensitive remark, Akali had a feeling that it was an empty gesture. She could sense the malicious intentions behind Cassiopeia’s voice. It ticked Akali off.

“I’m sure he’s gloating,” the same person said. “He’s just mad at Evelynn for not accepting his video proposal.”

“What kind of video is it?” Cassiopeia asked.

“Just some kind of video where Evelynn is singing and she has all these muscular half-naked guys around her and all that.”

“Sounds like a porno,” Another person commented.

There was a small moment of silence and Akali got curious. She quickly glanced over to the group where she saw a man making a shrugging motion as if to say, ‘Yeah, exactly’. Then there was a round of laughter, including Cassiopeia. All of them, laughing at the fact that a ‘porno’ of Evelynn surrounded by a bunch of men was funny. Akali’s fists were shaking. The audacity to talk about Evelynn in that light, at a party where others could hear. 

Green-yellow eyes made contact with blue orbs and Akali gasped. Fuck, she was caught. Or...did Cassiopeia know she was listening to them? Akali had already turned around but she felt those eyes burning in the back of her skull. 

It fucking burned. She wanted to walk back there and tell Cassiopeia off and demand her group to stop talking about Evelynn in that light. It was wrong. They don’t know Evelynn at all. Sure, maybe Evelynn had other partners and played around before K/DA but she changed from those years. She wants authentic love like any other woman in the world. She wants a relationship, settling down with someone. She wants to be treated like a person, not an object. How does Akali know this? Evelynn told her, plain and simple. Maybe if someone actually listened to Evelynn, they would know that she is just a normal person that wants simple things like love. Was that too much for the promiscuous diva?

“A shame there aren’t any videos of Evelynn before K/DA,” Cassiopeia said. Akali felt her ears grow red in anger. She had a feeling that ‘videos’ didn’t mean music videos. “A nice souvenir to have since she hitched herself.”

“Talk about being crude,” someone teased, making the group laugh.

“Don’t worry. She might grow tired of pussy and whore herself out sooner or later.”

“Maybe she’ll do herself a favor and put a price so she’s worth something.”

“She’s worth something? I thought she offered herself for free.”

Another round of laughter. Akali was visibly shaking. How was everyone else surrounding the group not doing something? They were practically saying this stuff in public.

“Maybe she might if she’s desperate.”

“I would be desperate if I was stuck with the same pussy all day long.”

“She won’t be tied down for long.”

“She can be tied down in another way.”

Laughter. It stung in Akali’s ear. She hated it. While they didn’t explicitly say it, she knew they were making horrible references with their comments. It was wrong. So fucking wrong. And Akali had enough. She couldn’t stay silent. They were dehumanizing Evelynn and she wasn’t going to have it anymore.

Ignoring the concerned call of her name, Akali stalked over to the group, unaware of the thin layer of smoke that emanated from her nose and mouth. She didn’t notice her nails growing long and sharp, digging into the palm of her hands. Unusual markings started to form on her heated skin in thick lines that curved along the outline of her features. Akali had no idea that her body was transforming. She was too focused on giving the group, especially Cassiopeia, a piece of her mind.

By the time she made her presence known to the group, she already snarled, “Stop it.”

The group was taken aback, consisting of a few men and women. They gawked at her, staring in horror. Akali was too angry to wonder if they were scared of her. They whispered, “Stop what?”

“Stop talking about Evelynn the way you did. I heard everything and I want you to stop,” Akali snarled, unaware that her voice was much deeper than usual.

“We were just talking,” Cassiopeia said calmly. Akali hissed at the way she stared at her. It was as if she wanted Akali to get this mad. She expected this. “Nothing more or less. It’s you that’s interfering.”

“Don’t play innocent,” Akali snarled, a little loudly. “I heard you guys calling Evelynn a slut and a whore.”

“Ma’am, I think you need to calm down,” someone from the group told her.

Akali snapped, glaring at the source of the voice. “Don’t tell me to calm down, you asshole!”

The guy whimpered, terror-filled in his eyes as he stared at Akali. It made the rapper feel good. Did she really have this much power in this argument?

“I think you need to calm down, little one,” Cassiopeia sneered, her glowing yellow-green eyes boring down at Akali. “You’re getting a little nasty here.”

“You’re the one who’s nasty!” Akali hissed, unaware that two fangs started to grow from her upper jaw and another two started to protrude from her lower jaw.

“You know who’s even nastier?” Cassiopeia whispered in a low voice. “I heard Evelynn use to be a fucking cumslut in bed. A total bucket for other’s amusement and taking.”

Akali heard that dark chuckle in the back of Cassiopeia’s throat. Malicious.Cruel. Evil.

That was it.

Darkness swarmed within Akali, an anger and jealousy that threaten to attack any who was in the way. Akali could feel her body move on its own, a hand raising to attack Cassiopeia. To make her feel pain, to make her realize how hurtful her words were, to show that this rapper is not someone to mess with. In this raw moment, Akali wanted to slam her fist into this woman’s face, make her taste her own blood. She wanted to see this snake cry for help, cry for mercy, just cry. She wanted this woman to scream for mercy and beg for Akali’s forgiveness.

Akali wanted to feed her lust for violence, specifically on Cassiopeia.

But something stopped Akali. Her hand did not make any contact. It just hung awkwardly in mid-air.

It was wrong. No matter how angry Akali was, hitting someone else was wrong. Violence wasn’t the answer. Despite the swirling mass of pure hate she felt for this woman, Akali couldn’t bring herself to act on her feelings. What would happen if she did? She could be arrested for assault. Worse...get sent to jail. K/DA will look bad. All of Ahri’s hard work to put this group together would be wasted because of one punch. Kai’sa’s dreams shattered because of Akali’s emotions. Evelynn’s reputation...ruined because of her. No...what was she doing? This was not worth it. Cassiopeia is not worth the possible repercussions.

And Cassiopeia knew that. That fucking snake knew it because she leaned down, whispering, “Punch me, freak. The whole world is watching you, you little monster.”

This made Akali’s eyes widen and for once she realized something wasn’t right. Her body felt weird. It felt foreign. It felt…

Akali looked down at her hand, shocked at how different it looked. Her skin had weird looking patterns that blotched together in large masses. Dark claws protruded from her nails, sharp and ready to attack. 

In Akali’s lower peripheral, she saw the tips of her lower jaws. She reached up to touch those large fangs, real and out in the open. Her hot breath was visible, it was smokey like she was on fire. 

Then it finally hit her. Something was entirely different. She wasn’t even human, she was...a monster? 

No, it can’t be...but, was it possible? Akali’s eyes looked out to the crowd that stared at her. Their fear, their terror, were they scared of her because she looked…

No, it can’t be. She’s human. She has always been a human her whole life. Sure, Ahri was a gumiho and Kai’sa had parasite creatures that were attached to her. Evelynn was a succubus for fuck sake but Akali...no, she’s human?

With those gawking eyes staring at her, Akali was panicking. She made a mistake. Something was wrong with her body and it had to be in front of Cassiopeia of all people. She...lost control and now she’s paying the price for it. Those damn yellow-green eyes mocked her and Akali felt so small. She didn’t know what to do. Everyone was watching. Soon the phones will be pulled out and taking pictures of the freak that dared tried to fight Cassiopeia Du Couteau. Soon...everything is going to turn to chaos.

_ Smack! _

It rang in the air like a bell. Akali knew it didn’t come from her, she didn’t move. She didn’t feel any pain so surely Cassiopeia didn’t attack her. But the sound came from a painful slap. It came from someone.

Akali saw Cassiopeia back off, her head whipped to one side, clutching the side of her face. Did she see a little bit of blood?

Long lashers wrapped protectively around Akali in a gentle hug. An arm wrapped protectively around the waist. She heard a deep snarl emanating from a familiar succubus. 

Evelynn was glaring at Cassiopeia, her eyes glowing bright and angry. Her clawed hand was out in the open, revealing a portion of her true form to the public. A dark pink aura surrounded Evelynn, filled with anger and hate towards the snake.

In a terrifyingly deep and rough voice, Evelynn let out a guttural snarl as she said, “Don’t call my girlfriend a freak, bitch.”

Every eye was on Evelynn. No one dared speak a word. The people in Cassiopeia’s group were shuddering, fearing an ending far worse than death. 

“I don’t care what you call me, say what you wish. Call me a slut. Call me a whore. Call me every damn name you dare muster,” Evelynn spoke, a demand echoed in her voice for everyone to listen, even to those that had nothing to do with this incident. “But if anyone talks shit about my woman, the love of my life, I will personally rip you to shreds. Am I clear?”

There was a deafening silence as everyone in the room nodded. No one spoke, no one dared. Even Cassiopeia remained silent.

Akali felt something wrap around her, a jacket. She looked over her shoulders to see Kai’sa had covered her up since she was still in her new form. She broke the silence by telling Evelynn, “We’re going to go ahead and get to the car.”

Evelynn gave Kai’sa a silent look that said, ‘Understood’. She stayed behind as they left.

All Akali could hear as she and Kai’sa left the room was Ahri, in a calm voice, saying, “Ah, sorry ladies and gentlemen. We had planned for our Akali to put on a surprise performance for you all but it was interrupted. Please, stay calm, and listen to me-”

Akali knew Ahri was lying. She was going to manipulate everyone’s memories.

No matter, Akali was lost in her head. The moment she entered the car, everything after was a tearful blur.


	2. Comfort

Akali couldn’t remember the car ride home. She didn’t hear Kai’sa’s concern or Ahri’s comfort. Not even Evelynn’s sweet words reached her. All Akali could remember was how tormenting the emotions were that plagued her heart. It was a vortex of anger, sadness, and embarrassment, swirling in mad circles.

What’s worse was that Akali’s appearance hasn’t reverted back to normal. She felt those jugular fangs jutting out of her jaw. Her claws accidentally dug into her own skin, sometimes drawing blood, but then her body would heal any accidental wounds she inflicted. Her skin was this sickening dark bluish haze as if she was under a constant blacklight. When she glanced at the rearview mirror, she saw gold eyes glaring back at her. No, it wasn’t Evelynn’s, it was her own eyes. 

This wasn’t her body. This was someone else’s and she wanted to get out.

Akali didn’t even feel Evelynn gently stroking her back, trying to comfort the rapper. Unaware of Evelynn’s touch, Akali curled herself in a smaller ball, as if trying to disappear into thin air. She stayed like this for the rest of the ride home, lost in these muddled emotions that haunted her. In the end, it made her feel heartbreakingly guilty.

Lost to the storm in her head, Akali didn’t even hear Kai’sa and Ahri calling out to her the moment they got home. She stormed into the house and shut herself into the bedroom that she shared with Evelynn. Throwing herself into the bed, all she wanted to do was wrapped herself in blankets and cry herself to sleep. She wanted this nightmare to end.

When she grabbed one of the bedsheets, her sharp nails ripped into it, holes now tearing the fabric apart. This made Akali hissed at herself and she tried to grab another bedsheet. It ripped.

“Fuck!” Akali screeched, tears forming and dripping down her cheeks. She gave up, slamming herself into the bed and curling up back into a ball. Enough of this. Go to sleep and forget about the humiliating event that she went through. Forget about how Cassiopeia pressed her buttons and almost made her do something she would regret. Forget about how the rest of K/DA had to clean up her mess. Forget how fucking humiliating this evening was.

The nails dug into her skin when she hugged herself and she hissed when it poked her too harshly. It was uncomfortable to sleep on her side because her elongated tusks pressed into her cheeks when she tried to sleep on one side. The anger that piled in her chest consistently made her huff and made her snarl, like an angry wolf being denied their meal.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Akali snarled deeply, not even recognizing her own voice. It was deeper than usual, rough and gutted. It was like someone put on the Satan voice filter on her. She sounded so dark and evil, it wasn’t her. It was someone else.

But this...this was her own body. This was her own emotions. This was her.

Make it stop. Akali wanted to wake up from this nightmare and just return to normal. She wanted to wake up and feel Evelynn’s arms around her, smell her scent in the bedsheets, and embrace the warmth she always provided. She needed, no...she wanted Evelynn to take away this beast she has become. She wanted a Belle who saw behind the Beast’s facade and looks. She wanted to be touched, to be reassured that everything was going to be okay. She wanted Evelynn.

How could she forget? This all happened because she got emotional. She got jealous, she got possessive. She wanted to defend Evelynn, protect her. 

Then she lost control. Her emotions sprang out. Her body even transformed, matching the ugliness of her rage. She had disturbing thoughts of violence and she almost acted on it. Akali didn’t even recognize herself. She barely could stop herself. 

Trapped in this toxic headspace in the body of a monster, Akali barely noticed that Evelynn had entered the bedroom. She slipped in quietly, not wanting to spook Akali. As she went over to her closet to change, Akali felt the silence was even more intense than that evening.

_ I need to apologize, _ Akali thought.  _ I have to.  _

But the words didn’t come out...or Akali was too scared to even hear the sound of her own voice. All she did was huddle in her corner of the bed, ashamed of herself.

_ Say something! Say something, Akali. Evelynn had to fight her own battle because of you. _

Akali struggled to form the words to properly illustrate how she felt. But even after a few minutes of rearranging the words to her liking, all that came out of Akali’s mouth was, “I’m sorry.”

It was in such a quiet voice that Akali wasn’t sure if Evelynn heard. Also, it was in that weird monster voice that she wasn’t used to at all. 

This was turning out worse for wear. Akali opened her mouth, struggling to speak through those four protruding fangs. “I...um...didn’t mean to act the way I d-did. I..I’m sorry if I embarrassed you.”

“No, I’m sorry.”

Akali’s eyes snapped open. That wasn’t a response she expected. She didn’t look over to Evelynn but she could still imagine her shoulders slumped low in sadness, rocking back and forth over her heels when she’s nervous, and the guilt written on her pretty face. All Akali could say was, “What?”

“I’m sorry, darling,” Evelynn began to explain. “I heard everything that Cassiopeia and her group were talking about. I heard every word.”

“You did?” Akali took a peek over her shoulder but the room was too dark to make out the outline of her girlfriend.

“I did. I just ignored it but I should have known it would affect you too. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything or reassure you, darling. You have every right to defend me, but you don’t deserve to hear such crude things about me.”

This didn’t make sense. Evelynn didn’t do anything wrong. Okay, yes, she did slap Cassiopeia in the face, but Evelynn didn’t need to apologize for anything. Yet, as Akali thought this, she still couldn’t move or say anymore. A part of it was because she didn’t know what to say, the other part was because she didn’t feel worthy of saying something. She didn’t feel worthy of Evelynn’s apology. 

The bed dipped as Evelynn got on it, crawling up to Akali. Akali expected to feel Evelynn’s body lay down next to her, pull her into a cuddle. Instead, she felt a hand gently patted her arm and Evelynn asking, “Can you look at me, darling?”

With an uneasy wariness, Akali slowly turned her body to look at Evelynn, careful not to cause any more damage with her nails. As her newly bright gold eyes adjust to the dim outline of Evelynn’s head, she was met with a shadow with two bright purple-pink eyes, shining blazingly fierce. Two pink horns stood proud and tall from her forehead, sharp and slick at the point. Her hair turned a shade of midnight blue-black, whipping wildly like an exposed fire. 

A formless shadowy form, Akali never seen Evelynn expose this side to her before. She had seen Evelynn show off a clawed hand or a whip of her lashers, but she has never reverted into her true demon form. At least, not in front of Akali.

“Darling,” Evelynn spoke. Her voice was much huskier, sweeter, and more demonic. “Look, now we’re the same.”

Akali was entranced with Evelynn’s eyes. No pupil slits, no gold orbs to gaze at, just an empty voidness pink-white shapes that hypnotized her. Evelynn’s gaze was eerie yet calming at the same time. All Akali could mutter was, “You’re beautiful.”

“You are too,” Evelynn answered, gently reaching out to stroke Akali’s hair.

Instead, Akali flinched. She cowered, snarling to herself as she hid from Evelynn’s presence. She pouted through her fangs, hissing, “I’m not.”

Even though the only thing that appeared on Evelynn’s face was those glowing eyes, Akali could still see sadness etched on her formless face. Evelynn slowly continued to reach out, stroking along one of Akali’s fangs with a gentle finger. Up and down, she worshipped that singular fang before moving onto another fang, giving it the same treatment. 

Akali kept herself insanely still, worried that if she even breathed, she might hurt Evelynn. But nothing happened as Evelynn finished with all four of her fangs and caressed her cheek. Her clawed hand was soft against her skin, felt cool to the touch. 

They stayed like this in peaceful silence. The rage that quelled Akali’s heart was slowly dissipating. Her breathing, which was erratic and uneven, started to slow down to a low murmur, almost purring if that was possible. Akali didn’t care. It felt nice to have Evelynn so close and here. Here with her. Now.

“That’s it,” Evelynn cooed, kissing the side of Akali’s cheek. “You’re okay, baby girl. You’ll be alright.”

“It was really scary,” Akali whispered, clutching the torn bedsheets. 

“I know, darling.”

“I thought I was going to do something I would regret.”

“Yet you held back,” Evelynn spoke, stroking Akali’s arms, reaching out to gently cup her hands into hers. At first, Akali flinched away, fearing her claws would hurt Evelynn, but the succubus insisted. Akali let Evelynn maneuver her clawed fingers in between hers, gently and slowly as to not spook the rapper. They held hands comfortably, without any fear of the other hurting each other with their nails. “That takes a lot of strength, something I didn’t have for a long time.”

Akali could hear the guilt in Evelynn’s voice. “Will it always be this hard to hold back my anger? To hold back my strength?” Tears started to well up in Akali’s eyes, dripping against her fangs. “I really could have hurt her, you know...I could have…”

She didn’t want to say it. Kill. Akali knew if she didn’t hold herself back, the news channels will have their top story of the week. The rapper didn’t even want to imagine the horror she would face if she acted on her rage.

Evelynn gently shushed her, kissing along the side of her head, pressing her body closer. Two humanoid creatures relying on each other for comfort. “Don’t think about it. It didn’t happen so don’t imagine it, my love.”

“Even Cassiopeia...even she...I wouldn’t want to actually hurt her like that…”

“I know you wouldn’t, darling. You have such a good heart,” Evelynn insisted. “I know it wasn’t easy to hold back but you did. Take pride in that.”

Akali played with Evelynn’s clawed fingers, twiddling them with her own fingers. It started to feel comfortable, dealing with such long claws. She was careful not to prick Evelynn’s fingers but she found it easier to manage as the emotions that plagued her started to fade. “I guess...I’m not who I was before the party...huh?”

“You’re still Akali,” Evelynn whispered, pressing her face into the crook of her neck, purring happily. “My precious Akali. My favorite rapper in the world.”

“I’m not human,” Akali said out loud for herself. She had to say it. There was no denying it. She’s not human. No human would just break out into fangs and claws and threaten to attack a socialite. 

Evelynn paused in silence for a moment before speaking, “Ahri thinks you might have oni-like powers or something similar to that idea.”

Oni. Akali has heard of them. Gargantous creatures with faces distorted in pure anger and always act on their wickedness desires. Her Master Shen always had the tradition of throwing beans to keep the oni out. Guess that means bean throwing will keep Akali away.

“What will happen now? Do I just live like this? Do I need training?” Akali asked.

“I don’t know, darling, but what I do know is that you won’t be alone,” Evelynn explained. “Ahri and Kai’sa will help you in any way they can to help you manage yourself in public. We won’t leave you to figure this out on your own.”

“Are they...mad at me?”

“Of course not,” Evelynn answered, kissing Akali’s temple. “If anything, they’re just worried if you’re okay or not. It’s not exactly a walk in the park to experience your first transformation as something non-human. I know it wasn’t for me. Being a monster in a world full of humans isn’t fun, to say the least.”

“What was it like for you?” Akali asked. The question was answered with silence and Akali got worried that maybe Evelynn was offended or triggered. “I mean… you don’t need to tell me. I understand if it’s personal.”

“It was hard,” Evelynn answered honestly. She sighed out loud and Akali could sense the sorrow that coated her voice. “It wasn’t easy. I made a lot of mistakes when I was younger. A lot of them.”

Akali nodded her head. She remembered all those tabloids that splattered Evelynn’s name all over them. She did this. She did that. Anything to bring down the young diva star. At one point, young Akali had felt sorry for Evelynn. 

“I made  _ choices _ that still haunt me,” Evelynn continued. Akali knew what she was talking about. The missing cases that she’s associated with. It was a forbidden topic to discuss in the house, an unspoken rule. No one dared utter them, nor even breath it. “Choices that don’t reflect who I truly am.”

“You did what you had to.”

“No, I lost control,” Evelynn said. She groaned to herself, sighing softly. “Akali, what I’m trying to say is that...I’m really proud of you for holding yourself back because I know it wasn’t easy. I couldn’t do what you did when I was younger. If I did, then I guess those people wouldn’t say such cruel things about me. But...I know this wasn’t easy for you. I know this was scary for you. I hate the idea that you have to suffer like this. If I could take it away, I would. But I won’t let you go through this alone. No one will leave you to suffer this alone because we all experienced this. Ahri dealt with being a gumiho her whole life, even though people still think she’s wearing a realistic costume. Kai’sa had to overcome her trauma and deal with a new side of her life because of it. And I...I had to prove everyone wrong again after I just had proven everyone right. If that makes sense…”

Akali turned around, facing Evelynn. Evelynn had reverted back to her human form, her face coated in regret and sorrow. Her perfect eyebrows furrowed in anger at herself. Her lips quivering, small and filled with guilt. Akali leaned up, gently kissing those lips before saying, “Thank you, Evie.”

Evelynn smiled warmly, her gold eyes flickering. She commented, “Look at you. Your cute fangs are all gone.”

Akali touched her face. To her surprise, Evelynn was right. Her face felt normal. It felt human. She looked at her hands. Two pair of human hands with manicured, short nails was right in front of her. For a moment, Akali was a little sad that her other form wasn’t visible but it felt nice to be human again. “It feels weird to be...normal?”

“You get used to it,” Evelynn said, leaning to kiss Akali’s forehead. “I still think you look so beautiful in your other form.”

Akali blushed, shyly looking away. “I guess it wasn’t so bad...kinda badass to be honest…”

“My badass little ninja protector,” Evelynn cooed, patting Akali on the head. “Always here to protect me.”

Then a thought came to Akali’s mind. “Wait, I just remembered that you slapped Cassiopeia in the face.”

Evelynn shrugged. “Ahri took care of everyone’s memories after you left so that doesn’t matter. A bitch slap didn’t kill nobody.” Akali gave Evelynn a look. “Okay, maybe I still need to work on my anger issues but no one has the right to rile up my girlfriend and then humiliate her in front of other people.”

“Thank god for Ahri and her abilities,” Akali sighed.

“Thank god she’s useful for something,” Evelynn remarked, earning a laugh from Akali.

What followed next was a loud whine coming from outside the door, followed by scurrying footsteps and Kai’sa whispering harshly, “Ahri, don’t eavedrop. No, don’t give me that look. Go back in your human form.”

It was followed by a loud yip noise. The sound of footsteps. Then it went silent.

Akali and Evelynn looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. They held each other, giggling at Ahri’s little incident, and, for the first time that night, they weren’t worried about anything. 

“It’s nice that Ahri’s supportive,” Akali said, giggling as she pulled Evelynn closer in a tight hug. 

“She’s something,” Evelynn muttered, sighing happily as she cuddled into Akali’s arms. “Are you okay now, my love?”

“I think I will be.”

“Don’t worry, darling,” Evelynn said, kissing Akali gently. “You’ll be okay, I promise. We’ll figure this out...together.”

“Together,” Akali sighed, pressing her face against Evelynn’s chest to hear her heartbeat. 

Evelynn smiled, pressing Akali’s head closer to her chest. Under her breath, she muttered, “Next time I want those oni tusks against my pussy.”

“What?” Akali asked, lifting her head up to look at Evelynn. “What did you say?”

“Nothing, darling. Relax my love,” Evelynn quickly said. She pressed Akali’s head back into her bosom. “Just rest, you had a hard day, my precious little rapper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed something soft and comforting, especially in these trying times. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Tumblr @kda-chat  
> Twitter @_kokoro_kirei_

**Author's Note:**

> This is different from what I usually write but I'm happy I did. Hope you enjoyed. The second chapter will come later this week. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Tumblr @kda-chat  
> Twitter @_kokoro_kirei_


End file.
